


If it's loving that she wants

by 1Dlemons



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, Het, ziam sex bien sur
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-26
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-01-02 18:01:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1059855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1Dlemons/pseuds/1Dlemons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn se transforme en fille et Liam n'aime pas du tout la façon dont il joue de ses nouveaux atouts (Donc c'est Zayn avec un vagin et des seins ouais. )</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

  
Liam se réveillait au son un cri relativement aigu provenant de la salle de bains.  
Il ne se souvenait pas avoir installé tel réveil sur son téléphone. Il décidait tout bonnement de tourner son corps vers l'autre côté et d'achever son somme interrompu.

La deuxième fois qu'il fut réveillé (à peine trente secondes plus tard) c'était à une voix douce et fluette dans son oreille répétant continuellement son prénom, ainsi que des mains délicates et légères lui secouant l'épaule.  
Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux qu'il réalisa.

...

\- **Je ne panique pas tu sais**. Dit-il en croisant les bras. **Je ne panique absolument pas**.

\- **Moi je flippe à mort**.

Zayn si c'était bien lui, plaqua sa main contre son visage. Là où se trouvaient traits durs et barbe de trois jours, avaient été remplacés par des pommettes roses et pleines. Ses cheveux d'habitude coupés courts et fins étaient maintenant devenus une épaisse chevelure lui retombant jusque vers les omoplates. Sa taille était marquée, ses hanches plus larges et les épaules étroites. Il avait enfilé un t shirt blanc dans lequel il était actuellement en train de se noyer, laissant découvrir ses jambes à l' origine fine et droites, maintenant sveltes et légèrement plus épaisses.

\- **Tu es...**..

Liam n'eut le temps de finir sa déduction, Niall arrivait dans la pièce un bol de céréales à la main, surement venu pour leur annoncer le début du petit déjeuner. Il se stoppa net en voyant Zayn, les bras fermés autour de lui-même. Visiblement, Niall ne le reconnaissait pas.

\- **Je voulais que vous preniez le petit déj mais apparemment Liam nous a devancés. Qu'est ce qu'on avait dit à propos de ramener des meufs dans l'appart hein? Il est ou Zayn ça fait un quart d'heure que je le cherche et il n'est pas dans sa chambre?**

A l'entente de son prénom, Zayn lève les yeux tout en se mordillant la lèvre. Impact dans trois deux....

\- **Oh putain**.

Le bol s'écrasa contre le carrelage envoyant des éclaboussures de lait sur le mur.

....

 

\- **T'a des seins genre?** Disait Niall en fixant le torse de Zayn. Il n'avait pas décroisé les bras depuis que Niall pleurait devant son bol gâché de coco pops, avertissant Louis et Harry du vacarme.

\- **C'est trop bizarre c'est arrivé comment?**

Louis posait la question qu'ils se demandaient tous. Zayn avait l'impression d'être un animal en cage, examiné de toutes coutures par les quatre paires d'yeux qui lui étaient pourtant si familiers.  
Harry était même parvenu à passer une main sous son t shirt pour jauger le poids de son sein gauche. Il avait pincé ses lèvres en hochant la tête.

\- **Pas mal.** Avait-il dit. **Mais vu comment tu es mince ça ne m'étonne pas qu'ils n'aient pas la taille de trente pastèques.**

\- **Mais...** Liam avait protesté en mettant ses bras protectivement autour des épaules de Zayn.

Le repas avait été abandonné. Une fois le premier choc passé, Zayn réalisait enfin ce qui lui arrivait. Il poussa Liam vers la pièce la plus proche, le dressing, et ferma la porte derrière eux.

\- **Tu te rends compte???? J'ai des nibards Liam et j'ai plus d'bite.**

\- **Quoi?** Dit Liam abasourdi. **Là aussi t'es...** Il pointa vers son entre jambe.

\- **C'est trop bizarre quand je marche. Je sens rien...comment les filles elles font?**

Liam haussait les épaules. Il n'était pas plus avancé que les autres. Il évitait surtout de penser à ce qui se trouvait juste en dessous du t shirt. On voyait distinctement la pointe de ses deux tétons, notamment très foncés et .... Liam s'empressa de se retourner en raclant bruyamment sa gorge.

Si ça venait a....persister, Zayn devrait investir dans de la lingerie.

Ils venaient de débuter leur semaine off ce qui avait tourné en une sorte de crémaillère party la veille. Alliant alcool, petits fours et marathon de jeux vidéo. Heureusement pour eux. Mais malheureusement, personne ne savait si ce phénomène était permanent.

Zayn le premier.

 **\- Zayn, tu...** Liam se retourna juste au moment où Zayn faisait tomber son t shirt. Il était bien sûr de dos, mais l'échine de son dos semblait plus frêle et délicate et la morphologie de son corps n'était que plus étroite et proportionnellement bien marqué. Liam déglutit.

 **\- Tu fais quoi ?** Se résumait-il à demander.

**\- Je me change, il faut que je mettre un truc qui baille moins. Tu crois que je peux rentrer dans l'un des t shirt serrés de Harry ?**

Zayn Harryfié. Il s'était complètement servi dans sa garde-robe, usant de jean slim et chemise manquant trois boutons sur le haut. Ce qui ne laissait vraiment que peu à l'imagination. On voyait déjà la forme naissante de sa poitrine qui était compressée contre le tissu serré de la chemise. Le jean qui galbait ses jambes n'aidait pas beaucoup non plus.

Niall siffla à leur sortie.

**\- J'ai toujours su que tu serais bonne en meuf Z.**

**\- Merci je suis flatté.** Répondit Zayn en battant des cils. Ils étaient tout aussi longs que les originaux, mais plus foncés et recourbés vers le haut.

Liam voulait éviter à tout prix qu'un incident se déroule, il s'empressait donc de s'auto proclamer garde du corps de la nouvelle anatomie féminine qui se présentait devant eux. Ce n'était pas sa faute après tout si Harry se léchait constamment les lèvres, ce n'était pas sa faute si Louis n'arrêtait pas de le toucher pour voir si il était aussi sensible qu'une vraie fille. Ce n'était pas sa faute si Niall lui avait sauté dessus en fourrant sa tête dans ses seins juste parce que c'était l'un de ses rituels sacrés.

Ce n'était pas de sa faute si Liam était terriblement embarrassé.

 **\- Lou ?** dit Liam timidement en passant la tête dans l'entrebâillement de la porte. **Lou, tu peux nous aider ?**

Lou s'était mise à chercher activement dans tous les recoins de la pièce à la recherche de caméras truffées. Elle frotta aussi activement sur le bras de Zayn avec son démaquillant le plus puissant espérant démasquer l'éventuel imposteur. Mais non, les tatouages de Zayn qui étaient restés intacts n'avaient même pas baillé ( pas un peu ) et elle dut se rasseoir, en acceptant qu'elle avait bel et bien été battue.

Liam la regardait, en la suppliant de faire quelque chose. De trouver un équipement adéquat afin de dissimuler...

**\- Tout ça. C'est trop voyant. Il peut pas sortir comme ça.**

**\- Aww Liam chéri à peur qu'on lui fasse les os à sa Zaynie chou.**

Lou les avait tirés vers Westfield, centre commercial très affluent, mais assez éloigné du centre de Londres. Zayn qui avait mit un bonnet gris sur ses cheveux (complétant ainsi la panoplie du hipster punk sexy...et merde) marchait à ses côté, tentant d'adopter une marche féminine.

Liam aurait rigolé si il n'était pas trop occupé à tuer du regard quiconque laissait ses yeux se balader une seconde de trop. Il se fit violemment jeter du Etam lingerie, et croisa les bras en attendant le résultat.

...

\- **Tu penses que je fais quelle taille ?** demandait Zayn en parcourant du regard les fines dentelles et broderies.

**\- Déjà t'a des seins plus gros que moi, et ça je ne te le pardonne pas. On va demander à une vendeuse.**

Lou n'arrêtait pas de rire en voyant le regard horrifié de Zayn tandis que la vendeuse lui entourait un mètre mesureur atour du torse.

**\- Pour un mec qui a poussé une paire de seins pendant la nuit tu t'en sors plutôt bien.**

Lou lui lança plusieurs ensembles qu'il s'empressa d'acheter sans broncher. Tant que le secret restait entre eux cinq, six maintenant, tout irait bien. Zayn enfila le premier soutien qu'il piochât dans son sac vernissé. Un push-up, blanc.

\- **Tu rigoles là ?** dit Liam en voyant Zayn sortir de la cabine toujours dans sa chemise OUVERTE.

**\- Quoi ? C'est sex avoue, maintenant j'vais attirer plein de mecs.**

**\- Tu vas te changer ouais. Tiens mets ça.**

Liam lui tendit un col roulé, bicolore et affreux. Zayn le lui lança à la figure et s'empressa d'accrocher son bras autour de celui de Lou. Elle au moins elle comprend ses goûts.

**-Pourquoi on a amené Liammmm. Zayn se plaint pour la sixième fois, lorsqu'il lui refuse sa sixième minijupe.**

**\- On voit tes fesses Zayn. C'est trop.**

**\- Mais et alors ? Moi j'aime. Hein Lou j'aime ?**

**\- Laisse-le s'exprimer Liam. Si il à envie de porter un corset et des talons, laisse le.**

Liam n'a jamais été aussi énervé et à la fois frustré de sa vie. Non seulement, Zayn a acheté les tenues les plus provocantes qu'ils soient (sans prendre de trucs décents comme par exemple un T SHIRT) mais en plus il attire l'attention (- T'a juste pas les seins à l'air ! – C'est l'été Liam !) Ce qui rebondit automatiquement sur Liam.

Il est arrêté plusieurs fois par des fans, non pas que ça le dérange mais Zayn reste le problème. En général il est collé à Lou, donc personne ne fait attention à lui mais là, Lou est partie leur prendre quelques boissons fraîches et il tient Zayn fermement par le bras. Possessivement même.

 **\- Qui est ce ?** demande une rouquine. Liam l'a déjà vue quelque part.

**\- C'est euuuuh.... La cousine de ma grande tante. La cousine. Ouais ma cousine.**

**\- Aah ouais.. Tu te rappelles de moi ? J'étais à un meet an greet au concert de la semaine dernière et...**

Liam se perd dans sa voix aigüe et agaçante. Il se rappelle d'elle. Elle a tellement pleuré qu'elle aurait pu remplir des seaux.

 **\- Cousine de ta tante ? T'aurais pu faire mieux.** Zayn s'éloigna en balançant ses hanches de gauche à droite.

...

Après le désastre de la séance shopping, Liam partit dans son lit pour bouder. Il aurait pu l'éviter mais il n'a pas pu s'empêcher de mettre un coup de poing dans le ventre de Louis lorsque celui-ci, fidèle à ses commentaires en voix off ne se retint pas d'en placer un.

**\- Tu l'as laissé sortir comme ça, Wow Liam, j'pensais que tu défendais le respect des femmes et tout ça. En tout cas chapeau ..Ouf !**

Il ne pouvait même pas dormir. Dès qu'il fermait l'œil, il voyait des courbes, et des hanches et plein d'autre formes féminines. Zayn était certes un homme très attirant, mais en femme. Il était juste...Liam l'avait dans la peau. C'était sûr et certain. Il avait peur pour Zayn, mais aussi peur de lui-même. Est-ce que c'était éphémère ? Et si Zayn avait une explication à tout cela ? Pourquoi Liam n'arrivait-il pas à l'accepter tel qu'il était ?

Triste de se résigner à passer la soirée seul, il fit l'effort de se lever pour aller rejoindre les autres. Doux jésus fut-il à temps.  
Les lèvres de Zayn étaient à quelques millimètres de celles de Harry, leurs corps plaqués ensemble ne laissant aucun espace entre eux. Louis et Niall les encourageaient, leurs verres remplis d'une boisson rose, sans doute un cocktail pour femme. Liam vit rouge, puis noir puis blanc. Il se retrouvait entre Harry et Zayn en un rien de temps.

**\- Toi, tu dégages.**

**\- Fais gaffe Harry il va te donner un coup de poing.**

**\- Toi tu viens avec moi.**

Il tira Zayn jusque vers sa chambre, les pans de sa chemise ouverte, laissant sa poitrine proéminente et rebondie (christ jésus soit-il) apparaître pleinement aux yeux de tous. Il le poussa sur son lit et se mit à faire les cents pas.

\- **Tu es malade ou quoi ?** Cria –t-il à moitié.

**\- Bah quoi ? J'ai juste envie de m'amuser. C'est peut-être pas permanent donc on en profite. J'aimerais beaucoup savoir ce que ça fait de jouir dans un corps féminin figure toi.**

\- **Tu.. Raah.**

Liam était sur le point de s'arracher le peu de cheveux qui avaient repoussés sur son crâne. Toute la journée il a dut subir ses frustrations et son esprit tordu. Maintenant il en avait marre de lutter. Il voulait juste passer à l'action.

**\- Ah oui ? Tu as envie, de savoir, comment on fait ?**

Zayn hocha la tête, étalé en étoile de mer sur le duvet.

**\- Premièrement. Il faut toujours tâter le terrain avant de s'aventurer.**

Il grimpe sur le lit, mettant ses bras de part et d'autre du corps étroit de Zayn. De ses deux mains il empoigna ses hanches, creusant la forme de ses pouces dans leur creux. Il remonta la longueur de son corps s'arrêtant juste en dessous de sa poitrine. Zayn frissonna sentant la légère friction que formaient les pouces de Liam sur la forme ronde de son anatomie. Il se baissa, lèvres arrivant à la hauteur de celles de Zayn, les pressant doucement. Elles étaient pulpeuses et bien remplies, tout comme celles d'une vraie fille.

**\- Deuxièmement. Embrasse la comme il le faut.**

Il s'attaqua à sa bouche, créant automatiquement un mouvement régulier. Zayn suivait au rythme de sa langue qui se mêlait à la salive du brun.

Liam reculait et Zayn avançait avec lui cherchant à conserver le contact. Il émit un son de déception dans le fond de sa gorge lorsque Liam le relâcha, pour planter ses lèvres sur son cou. Zayn arqua son dos, poussant sa poitrine contre le torse de Liam tandis que celui-ci suçait et mordillait la rainure du cou du métis. Il se rendit compte alors qu'il y avait trop de vêtements qui les séparaient, les empêchaient de connecter leurs chaleurs corporelles.

Liam embrassa une dernière fois le cou de Zayn puis s'assit sur ses genoux en faisant passer son t shirt par-dessus sa tête.

 **\- Trois. Allume la.**  
  
Il fléchît les muscles de son corps, laissant apparaitre sa puissante ligne abdominale. Zayn fit une moue à cela, pensant aux choses que Liam et ses muscles pouvaient lui faire. Comme par exemple le soulever d'un bras pour le jeter contre un lit. Il secoua ses cheveux en arrière et ôta la chemise qui ne lui était plus d'utilité.  
Liam était instantanément sur lui dès qu'il révéla le haut de son corps à moitié nu.

 **\- Regarde-toi.** Disait-il en traçant les tatouages qui s'étendaient fièrement sur sa peau. **Tu es tellement magnifique.**  
 ****  
  
Il le poussa gentiment sur le lit cette fois et fit son parcours vers le haut de ses cuisses. Zayn frissonnait a la vue de Liam perché entre ses deux jambes écartés. Il souleva ses hanches, lorsque Liam le lui ordonna, et fit glisser le pantalon le long de ses jambes. Il était à présent en sous-vêtements, Lou ayant insisté pour un string avec le soutient, une fine ficelle séparant Liam de ses parties les plus intimes. Liam se distrayait un instant avec le nouveaux revolver que Zayn venait de se faire tatouer sur le côté.

**\- Tu as dit trois : allume la**

**\- J'ai dit ça.**

Liam avait bien dit ça. Il portait son regard vers le triangle que formait son bas, à l'origine blanc, mais qui était actuellement de couleur transparente.

\- **Regardez-moi ça.** Liam s'exclama. **Si bonne, si douillette. Si mouillée juste pour moi**.

Il posa son doigt sur l'endroit humide et chaud qui ne se trouvait qu'a quelques centimètres de son nez.

\- **C'est moi qui ait fait ça ?** Il bougeait son doigt de haut en bas exerçant une légère pression. La respiration de Zayn s'arrêta lorsqu'il sentit un appui plus fort sur le haut. Le clitoris ? Si Liam avait déjà répété les mêmes gestes sur des dizaines de filles, il n'en avait jamais vu réagir comme Zayn le faisait. Ses cuisses tremblaient, son estomac se contractait et ses fluides dégoulinaient, débordaient même, glissant sur les côtés pour finir par retomber en goutte sur le matelas.

\- **Je peux ?** Liam demanda, empoignant la ficelle de son sous vêtement.

**\- Juste...vire moi ce truc, ça me rentre dans les fesses. Fais quelque chose Liam. Touche moi, mets tes doigts à l'intérieur de moi je sais pas mais dépêche-toi.**

Liam avait déjà retiré le vêtement, le jetant dans une direction générale. Il avala sa salive détaillant Zayn sous ses plus fines coutures, et y aventura un doigt. Les sensations étaient nettement plus intenses ainsi, sans vêtement pour leur bloquer la route. Son index à présent mouillé, il pressait une nouvelle fois son pouce contre son clitoris, faisant de petits cercles.

 **\- Tss tss, relâche-toi Zayn.** Chuchotât-il. Il encerclait doucement son entrée du bout de son doigt avant de le glisser, se faisant littéralement aspirer. Il inséra jusqu'à sa jointure, courbant le bout pour atteindre de nouveaux endroits.

**\- Tu sens ça ?**

**\- Mmh, mais donne-moi plus.**

**\- T'es tellement...liquide, tu fuis de partout. J'adore.** Il ajouta un deuxième doigt, cette fois ci les poussant d'avant en arrière. Les jambes de Zayn se remettent à trembler. Sa respiration s'accélère au rythme de la main de Liam, qui à présent s'empressait de glisser son annuaire aux côtés de son index et majeur.

Tout arriva par vagues. Les hanches de Zayn se soulevaient, Liam frottant sa paume contre son pubis, il agrippait les pans de sa couverture de ses fines mains, tout en geignant impatiemment. Il prit trois grandes inspirations, et ferma ses cuisses soudainement, les planquant contre le visage de Liam.

Si il jugeait bien, il venait juste d'expérimenter ce que l'on appelait un orgasme féminin. L'intérieur de ses cuisses se contractait, ses muscles vibraient sous l'effet encore récent. Il venait juste d'en venir à bout, pourtant, il en voulait encore.  
Liam réapparut d'entre ses jambes, ses trois doigts à présent enfouis entre ses lèvres, suçant les résidus de ses ébats jusqu'à la dernière goutte.

\- **Tu es...** Liam déboutonnait son pantalon. **Délicieuse. Vraiment.**

**\- Je...tu...c'était**

**\- Hot je sais, je suis un expert.**

Il s'abaissa pour l'embrasser courtement, lui laissant la trace de ses propres fluides sur ses lèvres. Zayn grimaça.

**\- Donne m'en encore Liam.**

**\- T'en veux encore ? Dis-moi ce que tu veux...**

**\- Prends-moi.** Zayn dégrafait alors son soutient gorge, révélant enfin l'auréole sombre de ses tétons, finissant une poitrine petite certes, mais arrondie. Liam, relâcha le souffle qu'il semblait tenir depuis le matin. Zayn était tout simplement magnifique. Une femme oui, mais on reconnaissait toujours son visage, ses doux yeux noisettes étaient intacts et sa couleur de peau mate et halée lui était toujours fidèle.

\- **Mais encore.** Eut il la force de dire tout en ravageant Zayn du regard. Zayn savait ce qu'il voulait, et il n'était en temps normal pas difficile pour lui de le faire savoir.

\- **S'il te plait, grand homme, insère-toi en moi avec ton membre. Je te le supplie.**

**\- Laisse-moi trouver d'abord...**

Liam quitta le lit, à la recherche d'un préservatif. Il ne serait pas bon dans une telle situation de prendre des risques. Il en profitait également pour se débarrasser du reste de ses vêtements, se retrouvant à présent nu, et fin prêt. Il se tourna vers Zayn lorsqu'un gémissement se manifesta de sa part.

\- **Bon je sais que j'ai un corps à faire bander mais de là à...oh douce marie.**

Zayn n'ayant pas la patience requise avait glissé l'une de ses mains vers son entre jambe, travaillant ce qui ressemblait à deux doigts à l'intérieur de son intimité. Elle reproduisait les mêmes gestes que Liam, les yeux clos, signe de concentration.

**\- Liam...Liam, fourre moi !**

Même si ses mots étaient crus et osés, il s'en fichait, il était trop plongé dans l'instant même pour pouvoir en sortir. Liam n'a jamais enfilé de préservatif aussi rapidement de sa vie. Il se retrouvait presque immédiatement au-dessus du corps de Zayn, une main tenant son membre en érection, l'autre séparant les cuisses du métis.

**\- Ecarte, tes jambes ma jolie.**

Zayn les souleva, en posant ses pieds sur chaque épaule de Liam. Il ferma les yeux sentant Liam plonger dans sa chaleur humide, lentement mais c'était une sensation tellement...bizarre. Il se sentait rempli, jusqu'au ventre. La verge de Liam dure longue et épaisse pulsait en son intérieur, lui envoyant des vibrations dans tout le corps. Il poussa un cri lorsque Liam se retira pour le pénétrer une nouvelle fois.

Il se laissait prendre, son dos se courbant chaque fois que Liam allait et venait, frottant sa longueur contre ses parois. C'était tellement meilleur que ses doigts, et en même temps, il les préférait aussi. Mais pour le moment, il poussait ses hanches contre celles de Liam, rencontrant ses coups de bassins. Liam tenait fermement ses reins, soulevant la partie inférieure de son corps. Zayn s'agrippait alors sur le dosseret du lit, les chevilles croisées derrière la nuque de Liam, tandis que celui-ci continuait ses vas et vient.

\- **Mon dieu, mon dieu oh mon dieu.** Zayn s'écria, sentant ses cuisses s'engourdir. Il n'avait plus la force de bouger ses jambes, laissait Liam faire le travail de les écarter plus grandement afin de battre ses coups plus rapidement. Une deuxième fois, Zayn sentait que ça montait, comme l'effet d'une vague. Il lâchait un souffle dès que son point sensible était touché, sa vision se brouillait, ses yeux étaient emplis de larmes. Il palpitait d'impatience, prêt à affronter son deuxième orgasme.

**\- Tu vas jouir pour moi Zayn ? Tu viens ?**

**\- Oui...je vais...**

**\- Crie autant que tu veux. Fais savoir aux autres qu'il n'y a que moi qui a le droit de t'avoir. Tu veux savoir c'est quoi le quatrième point ?**

Zayn essaye de hocher la tête, mais trop occupé à se tenir contre un objet solide, il a pour seule réponse de gémir. Liam se baisse à son niveau, repliant presque le corps de Zayn sur lui-même, il s'arrêta au niveau du lobe de son oreille.

 **\- Baise la bien.** Murmura-t-il avant de se retirer complètement. **Et fais la jouir.**

Il lâcha les jambes de Zayn qui se mettait à haleter, tremblant de tous ses membres.

\- **A quatre pattes !** ordonna Liam. Zayn s'empressa d'obéir, même si tenir par la force de ses bras lui était à présent presque impossible. Liam plaqua son torse contre le dos de Zayn, entourant un bras autour de ses épaules. Il se servit de son autre main pour l'appuyer contre le mur, et pénétra Zayn une nouvelle fois. Ce dernier lâcha un hoquet, trop stimulé, mais toujours autant excité.

Liam le tenait maintenant près de lui, berçant leurs deux corps d'avant en arrière. Il avait adopté un rythme plus lent cette fois ci, mais ses coups étaient plus durs, plus mesurés. Les larmes de Zayn étaient à présent en train de couler. La main de Liam qui se trouvait sur la clavicule du métis glissa les quelques centimètres qui le séparaient de sa poitrine. Il plaqua sa main autour de son sein, serrant sa poigne quelque peu fortement. Il murmurait des mots à l'oreille de Zayn, lui-même sentant son climax approcher. Il sentait tout malgré le bout de latex qui recouvrait son sexe. La chaleur, les fluides, l'étroitesse et surtout l'effet que produisait le frottement de leurs deux parties.

Zayn criait le prénom de Liam encore une fois, puis son corps s'immobilisa avant de convulser violemment. Le choc de son orgasme traversant tout son corps de la tête aux pieds. Même s'il fut tardif, le cri qui s'échappa des entrailles de Zayn le fit s'écrouler sur le matelas, ses bras ayant définitivement perdu leur rigueur.

Liam retourna Zayn, le positionnant sur son dos. Il prit un moment pour l'observer, ses joues rosées, ses cheveux en bataille et ses lèvres enflées par le fait de trop mordre dessus. Il ôta le préservatif puis le jeta par-dessus son épaule, et s'empressa de monter à cheval une nouvelle fois sur les reins de Zayn.

D'une main il tira Zayn en position assise par l'épaule, le mettant ainsi au même niveau que son membre encore dressé.

\- **Ouvre grand !**

Liam poussa sa verge entre les lèvres de Zayn, doucement pour ne pas l'étouffer, mais pas nécessairement tendre non plus. Il avait juste envie de voir si Zayn, les lèvres étendues autour de son membre, serait une aussi belle vision que dans son imagination. Il ne s'était pas fait d'illusions. Il ne tiendrait plus très longtemps de toute façon. Sentant sa fin arriver rapidement, il se retira, séparant lentement son érection de la bouche de Zayn. Il semblait être totalement drainé de son énergie.

Liam prit son membre en main, frottant du haut vers le bas jusqu'à jouir de sa semence sur la clavicule de Zayn. Il observait un moment les traces de son exploit dégouliner le long du corps du métis, et poussa un soupir de satisfaction.

 **\- Maintenant, tu sais comment ça fait.** Dit-il, il eut même l'arrogance de placer un petit clin d'œil. Enfoiré, pensa Zayn.  



	2. Chapter 2

  
Liam regardait par la fenêtre, observant le flou qu'était le paysage qui défilait rapidement sous ses yeux. Il n'avait même pas eu le temps de réfléchir aux évènements de la veille tellement la matinée avait été agitée. Maintenant qu'il avait du temps, deux heures, il trouvait que son esprit divaguait trop.

Il s'était d'abord réveillé seul, au son de la douche qui coulait abondamment. Il avait ensuite roulé sur le côté, pour rattraper son sommeil (il a toujours été très pointu sur ses heures de somme. Il avait une horaire _précise_ qu'il ne fallait en aucun cas perturber.), mais les images de sa soirée emplirent vite son esprit. Il avait grogné, en se remettant sur le dos, puis avait attendu, les bras pliés derrière sa tête, le dos appuyé contre le dossier du lit.

Zayn ressortait. Les cheveux lui tombant toujours aussi bas dans le dos. Liam a soupiré. Pas de déception ni de soulagement. Il avait juste envie de soupirer.

Zayn, s'habillait calmement, en jetant quelques coups d'œil inquiets en direction de Liam. Qu'allait-il se passer maintenant ?  
Harry assit sur le comptoir, balançait ses jambes contre le bois vernis du placard, tandis qu'il terminait son bol de muesli. Il leva suggestivement les sourcils en direction de Liam, puis lança un clin d'œil vers Zayn qui le suivait de près. Les deux avaient ignoré le jeune bouclé.

Niall roulait une bouteille de liqueur vide sur la moquette avec le bout de son pied, pas encore accoutumé aux rayons du soleil, ni encore très frais de sa consommation excessive d'alcool de la veille.

Louis était quant à lui, introuvable.

Ce n'est pas que Liam regrettait, non loin de là. Mais il était embêté. A vrai dire, il ne savait pas, c'était tout simplement ça le problème. Il ne savait pas.

Zayn n'arrêtait pas de le fixer, comme si il avait envie de lui dire quelque chose, mais ses lèvres restèrent pincées. Il avait enfilé une robe blanche fluide et assez longue, qui lui allait très bien au teint et à la forme. Même ses cheveux avaient été tirés en un simple chignon flou et certes maladroit, mais c'était tout de même très mignon.

Liam soupira de désespoir cette fois ci.

\- **Vous comptez faire quoi** ? dit Harry, la bouche encore pleine de ses céréales franchement dégueulasses. Même Niall n'en voulait pas. **Enfin, j'veux dire. Il va rester longtemps comme ça ?**

Zayn leva les yeux comme pour dire _je suis juste là Harry_ , mais il resta silencieux. Liam haussa les épaules.  
 **  
**  
 **\- On va appeler Trisha. Peut être qu'elle en sait quelque chose ?**

Zayn se mordit la lèvre. Bien sur qu'ils allaient appeler sa mère, et pour lui dire quoi ? Oh bonjour, Zayn s'est fait poussé des anatomies féminines durant la nuit. Mais il reste le même hein !

Il posa sa main sur le genou de Liam pour lui exprimer ses inquiétudes. Liam lui sourit timidement. Au moins, aucun des garçons avaient eu l'audace de commenter sur la fin de soirée. Avec le boucan qu'ils ont fait, c'était impossible que Harry Louis et Niall n'aient pas entendu.

-x-

Trisha n'a pas explosé de rire comme Zayn l'avait prédit. Elle parlait comme si elle s'attendait à ce phénomène. Comme si c'était normal. C'était sa mère après tout, elle n'allait pas se mettre à le traiter tout à coup comme un alien.

Zayn avait emballé ses nouveaux vêtements dans la petite valise de Niall, et continuait de ne rien dire.

Jusqu'à leur arrivée à la gare.

Liam avait mit un large sweat à capuche, malgré le fait qu'il fasse déjà 22 degrés à a peine 11 heures du matin. Il n'avait juste pas envie de se faire remarquer dans l'immense gare de kings cross. Zayn, pour lui portait une simple paire de lunettes noires, cachant ses yeux. Quitte à se faire remarquer, il préférait que ce soit en tant que petite amie mystère de Liam, plutôt que _Zayn , transexuel ?_

Il voyait déjà les horribles mots du genre _TransexZayn_. Lui-même n'arrivait pas à comprendre.

Leur train en direction de Yorkshire partait dans vingt minutes, et Zayn agitait nerveusement le genoux. Liam ne lui avait pas lâché la main depuis qu'ils étaient descendus du taxi.

Il sentit dans sa vieille veste en cuir le rectangle familier qui contenait surement la fin de son paquet pour la semaine. Il avait essayé d'arrêter, parce que Liam toussait toujours fortement dès que Zayn ne faisait que cliquer son briquet. Zayn le soupçonnait de faire exprès.

De ses mains il effleura son paquet de cigarettes. L'envie était la, mais son corps ne ressentait pas ce besoin de nicotine qu'il ressentait d'habitude constamment. Peut être que son nouveau corps était un moyen de se racheter. Un bouton _restart._  
 **  
**  
 **\- Tu veux manger ?** dit Liam soudainement, en levant les yeux de son portable. Il était surement en train de texter Trisha.

\- **Non, merci.**

Liam frissonna. Il avait encore un peu de mal à se faire a la voix du métis. Certes Zayn était bien là...mais c'était différent.  
Liam le préfère encore avec sa barbe, ses cheveux courts et ses abdos naissants.

Non pas que sa version féminine soit désagréable à regarder. Bien au contraire. Liam frissonnait encore de leurs ébats.

-x-

Dans le train, Zayn dormait, la tête penchée légèrement sur le côté. Certaines mèches de ses cheveux avaient réussi à se défaire du nœud que formait l'élastique et retombaient sagement sur son visage. Il était tout simplement magnifique.

La voix du conducteur annonçait leur arrivée dans une quinzaine de minutes, et Zayn ouvrit lentement les yeux.

Ces yeux toujours de couleur miel et noisette.

Liam a toujours adoré les yeux de Zayn.

Au moins, il pourrait arrêter de réfléchir en regardant le paysage défiler.

Trisha les attendait sur le quai, un sourire grandement affiché sur son visage. Elle prit Liam dans ses bras en premier, en lui ébouriffant ses courts cheveux. Puis elle regarda par-dessus l'épaule du brun, voulant apercevoir son fils qui se mettait légèrement en retrait.  
 **  
**  
 **\- Zayn...** dit-elle doucement, en lui prenant les mains.

Zayn, qui avait remit ses lunettes, les posa sur le haut de sa tête.

Elle le regarda un instant, ses yeux ne montrant aucune émotion. Puis enfin, elle prit son enfant dans ses bras.

\- **Vous devez avoir faim ! vous avez de la chance, je viens tout juste de terminer le repas. Si on se dépêche il sera encore chaud !**

Les sœurs de Zayn étaient à l'école, la maison était donc vide. Trisha ne posa aucune questions. C'est comme si elle avait prévu qu'une chose pareille se produise. Le repas terminé, elle proposa aux deux jeunes de se reposer, elle leur donnerait plusieurs explications plus tard.

Liam entrait dans la nouvelle chambre de Zayn. Nouvelle depuis le déménagement de sa famille. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il y mettait pied, mais il se sentait comme un étranger à chaque fois.

Zayn ouvrit sa petite valise et en sortit un énorme t shirt captain America.

Celui que Liam avait gagné lors d'une fête foraine. Beaucoup trop grand pour lui, il ne l'avait porté qu'une fois puis l'avait rangé dans le fond de son armoire.  
 **  
**  
 **\- C'est toi qui a mon t shirt ? Je l'ai cherché pendant des mois ! J'ai cru que Harry s'en était servit pour faire ses bandeaux.**  
 **  
**  
 **\- Fais pas comme si tu t'en servais Liam.**

Zayn mit le t shirt de côté, et opta pour une tenue plus décontractée. Liam en profitait pour sortir de son jean serré.

Le lit de Zayn était immense, on pouvait bien accueillir cinq personnes dessus. Non pas que le jeune métis ait eu l'occasion de faire l'expérience. Mais malgré tout l'espace qu'il y avait, Liam se pressait aussi for qu'il le pouvait contre Zayn.

Zayn ne disait peut être rien, mais Liam voyait bien qu'il était en train de passer le choc de sa transformation. Il était actuellement en train de se rendre compte de la situation, et n'allait pas tarder à craquer. Liam voulait faire en sorte que ce moment n'arrive pas.

Zayn n'a pas dormi. Il collait plutôt son oreille contre le torse de Liam, écoutant les rythmes réguliers de sa respiration, et les battements lents de son cœur. Liam était relaxé, profondément endormi. Zayn aurait voulu en faire de même, mais son esprit était trop agité.

Un jour il se retrouvait devant son miroir, à se demander comment surmonter les sentiment étranges qui naissaient en lui dès qu'il pensait trop longtemps à Liam, et le lendemain, il se réveillait, plus proche de Liam que jamais.

Il a toujours été intrigué par Liam. Il le trouvait grand et impressionnant, mais en réalité, il était aussi maladroit qu'une biche faisant ses premiers pas. Toute cette carrure ne renfermait qu'une épaisse masse de barbe à papa. C'était ainsi que Zayn voyait Liam. Un grand corps, remplit de choses sucrées, de douceur et de plein d'autres choses mignonnes.

Même si Liam détestait tout ce qui était doux, sucré et mignon.

Il a toujours eu peur que Liam découvre ses vrais sentiments. Après tout, il a vécu une longue histoire avec sa Danielle. Il l'avait dans la peau jusqu'au os.

Zayn regardait Liam, voyait comment il regardait certaines filles, et il essayait en vain d'ignorer cette voix dans le recoin de son cerveau qui lui disait que Liam ne l'aimerait jamais de cette façon.

Et tout était cool comme ça.

Mais un jour, Liam a commencé à regarder vers lui. Et Zayn était perdu.

Il s'est tout de suite dit que Liam était confus, qu'il ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait. Non, Liam n'est pas gay, même pas bisexuel. Il a toujours rêvé de se marier à une jolie jeune femme, et lui offrir plein de cadeaux et lui faire plein d'enfants.

Il s'était alors demandé si les choses auraient été différentes si il avait été une fille...

-x-

Trisha les fit asseoir autour d'une assiette de cookies et de verres de lait chaud.  
 **  
**  
 **\- Dans cette famille court une sorte de...malédiction. Je ne trouve pas de mots plus adéquats à la situation.**  
 **  
**  
 **Chaque garçon premier né, nait avec une capacité particulière. Qui se développe à l'age adulte.**  
 **  
**  
 **C'est le cas de ton Oncle Zayn, son pouvoir n'est pas particulier, il peut faire pousser ses cheveux à une vitesse inimaginable.**

Zayn se rappelle de cet oncle. Qui devait aller chez le coiffeur tous les trois jours.  
 **  
**  
 **\- Aujourd'hui il a encore du mal à contrôler la pousse, mais il s'est beaucoup amélioré depuis sa première fois.**  
 **  
**  
 **Il y a aussi ton cousin, qui lui peut faire bouillir de l'eau à distance.**

Janeykan , il fait cuire des pâtes à la minute. Zayn comprend mieux maintenant.

Ainsi va une longue liste de choses que les ainés de la familles pouvaient faire. Et Zayn avait plusieurs réponses aux questions qu'il se posait depuis des années.

Comme, comment se fils de sa tante arrivait à mettre ses sœurs au lit sans encombre alors que les propres parents peinaient à les coucher. Zayn aurait aimé avoir le pouvoir d'endormir les gens, plutôt que de pouvoir se transformer en...femme.

Liam lui n'avait pas décollé son regard de la table depuis le début du récit. Il avait toujours trouvé quelque chose de mystique en Zayn , pas forcément mauvais, mais il avait une sorte d'aura qui flottait autour de lui.

Honnêtement, il n'était pas surpris que de telles choses existaient. Surtout après que Niall leur ait révélé la cachette des farfadets, qui existent vraiment, plus rien ne pouvait le surprendre.

Apparemment, quelque chose avait causé le déclic chez Zayn qui fit que ses instincts primitifs prirent le dessus.  
 **  
**  
 **\- Comment, je fais pour me changer ? Enfin, c'est permanent ?**  
 **  
**  
 **\- Navrée Zayn, mais je ne peux pas t'aider. Il faut que tu trouves la raison pourquoi tu t'es transformé, et inverses en les motifs. Tu redeviendras peut être toi-même. Je vais envoyer les filles chez leur père pour pas qu'elles te voient dans cet état.**

Zayn enfouit son visage dans le cou de Liam. C'était simple, et pourtant, il n'avait pas envie que tout s'arrête là.

-x-

Liam était assit sur le lit, faisant défiler l'écran de son smartphone. Il n'avait pas commenté sur toute l'histoire et Zayn lui en était plutôt reconnaissant.

Zayn avait enfilé l'énorme t shirt, qui lui arrivait jusqu'au genoux. Liam avait ricané en le voyant faire, mais n'avait rien dit de plus. Maintenant, il faisait les cents pas dans sa chambre cherchant les motifs de sa transformation.

Zayn savait très bien comment il avait déclenché tout ceci, mais il s'obstinait à penser qu'il y avait une autre raison. Ça ne pouvait être que ça.

\- **Zayn arrête de tourner, tu me donnes le tournis**

Liam n'avait pas levé les yeux de son téléphone. Il était anormalement calme depuis le matin, tout comme Zayn, mais comparé à Liam, Zayn avait une raison valable de se tourner vers le silence.

Liam ne portait rien d'autre que le bas de son pyjama. Gris et un peu trop court.

Zayn en avait assez de résister.

Il grimpa sur le lit, chevauchant les jambes du brun. Liam leva les yeux, surpris, la lèvre inférieur coincée entre ses dents.  
Zayn promena ses doigts le long de la cuise du brun, s'arrêtant uniquement lorsqu'il atteint la forme familière qui se trouvait entre ses jambes.  
 **  
**  
 **\- Zayn...** dit Liam doucement, tandis que Zayn enroulait sa main autour de son membre à travers le coton.

Zayn n'écoutait déjà plus, il fit un mouvement de vas et viens avec sa main, poussant l'autre vers ses lèvres. Il les sépara et y inséra son doigt et majeur.

Liam serra son appareil dans sa main. Il sentait son membre durcir malgré lui. Malgré le fait que Trisha et Donya étaient à l'étage en dessous, préparant le dîner. Malgré le fait qu'il s'était dit qu'il ne profiterait plus de Zayn ainsi. Malgré que...Liam ne trouvait plus les raisons.

D'une main, Zayn sortit le sexe de Liam de son vêtement, tandis qu'il glissait la deuxième le long de son corps. Il remontait sa main sur la longueur de Liam pressant ses doigts lorsqu'il arrivait au niveau du gland pour en traire le liquide pré séminal transparent.

Liam apparemment ne résistait jamais trop longtemps, jugeant par la vitesse à laquelle son membre coulait déjà d'anticipation et de quelques petites caresses. L'extrémité d'un rouge presque féroce, brillait sous les goutes qui s'échappaient une à une de la fente.

Zayn de ses délicates mains resserra son poing, tirant plus fortement sur la peau du brun. Ses mouvements devinrent glissants et irréguliers alors qu'il poussait sa culotte sur le côté avec son autre main. Il entra ses deux doigts précédemment lubrifiés en lui. Il frottait avec son pouce son clitoris avec lequel il manquait toujours autant d'expérience, mais ses gestes semblaient lui suffire puisqu'il sentait déjà l'intérieur de ses grande lèvres prendre en humidité.

Il se laissa distraire un moment, se concentrant sur son propre plaisir. Il en avait même oublié la main qui serrait toujours le lourd membre de Liam qui a présent fuyait abondamment. Liam lui-même appréciait le spectacle. Même s'il ne voyait rien sous la robe que formait l'énorme t shirt, il n'en imaginait pas moins la scène. Zayn gémit particulièrement fort, resserrant sa poigne autour de la verge du brun, ce qui lui causa de lâcher un son similaire.

Zayn n'en pouvait plus, il chevaucha les hanches de Liam, prêt à s'empaler sur les vingt (cinq ?) centimètres qui se dressaient sous lui. Il commençait déjà a guider le membre de Liam en lui quand celui-ci l'arrêta.  
 **  
**  
 **\- Tu es sur que...on a pas besoin de capote ?**  
 **  
**  
 **\- J'en ai rien à battre.**

Zayn souligna sa phrase en s'asseyant complètement sur Liam, sentant sa longueur entrer en lui, comme s'il l'ouvrait de l'intérieur. Ils poussèrent tous deux un long râle.

Le métis roula ses hanches en un mouvement circulaire, sentant l'élastique de son dessous s'enfoncer inconfortablement dans sa peau. Il n'avait même pas pensé à retirer ses vêtements. Liam lui-même avait son pantalon au niveau des genoux, et il serrait toujours son téléphone dans sa main droite.

Zayn contrôlait le rythme, se soulevant quand il en avait envie, alternant entre petits rebondissements, ou simples roulements du bassins. Il avait juste envie de sentir cette chose dure et chaude bouger en lui, et atteindre des endroits qui lui feraient voir des étoiles. Liam attrapa ses reins en dessous du T shirt, faisant bien attention à le tenir assez fort pour y laisser des traces.  
Le chignon du métis était à présent tombé, ses cheveux étaient maintenant à moitié hors de l'élastique, rebondissant autour de son visage à chaque coup de rein ;

C'était rapide, les bruits qu'ils faisaient étaient quelque peu obscènes, et le tout semblait être un rapide plan entre une prostituée et son client, mais aucun d'eux ne pensèrent à ces choses lorsqu'ils atteignirent leur orgasme en même temps.

Zayn s'écroula sur le torse de Liam et ce dernier eut juste le temps de tirer la couverture sur eux avant que ses yeux tombèrent de fatigue.  



	3. Fin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ils réussissent enfin à se mettre d'accord

  


Trois jours. C'est tout ce qui lui restait. Et après...il devrait affronter le monde extérieur. Zayn en avait plus qu'assez de se cacher. Il voulait redevenir normal, retrouver ses amis, sa carrière. Retrouver _sa vie._ Liam se réveillait à ses côtés tous les matins, et tous les matins, ses yeux montraient cette légère pointe de déception lorsqu'il se rendait compte que Zayn n'avait toujours pas changé.

Ou alors il était rassuré, Zayn n'en est pas trop sûr.

Il ne sait même pas s'il a envie de se retransformer. Liam a l'air d'être heureux de vivre avec l'espèce de relation qu'ils se partagent. Et c'est ce qui l'accable le plus.

Il sait pourquoi il n'arrive pas à se changer. Il a peur.

-x-

**\- Au revoir maman !**

**\- Fais un effort Zayn. Pour moi, essaye d'arranger ça avant que quelqu'un d'autre le découvre...**

**\- Maman je...**

Zayn baissa la tête. Il n'avait pas envie d'attirer l'attention sur lui, surtout en plein milieu de la gare. Dans cette ville, là où il a grandi. Il n'a même pas pu voir ses anciens amis, le reste de sa famille. Il ne sait pas quand il aura à nouveau l'occasion de rentrer à la maison....

**\- Oui mon ange ?**

**\- J'ai peur de ne pas y arriver.**

**\- Ne t'inquiète pas. Je crois en toi, il faut que tu le fasses aussi. Si tu as vraiment la volonté, tu y arriveras. Sinon, appelle-moi.**

Trisha le prend dans ses bras à nouveau et l'embrasse sur le haut de ses joues. Elle a toujours su trouver les bons mots pour remonter le moral de ses enfants. Zayn l'aime tellement.

  
**\- On doit y aller Zayn, le train va partir**. Liam l'attrapa par le bras, et le traina après qu'il n'ait à peine eu le temps d'embrasser sa mère.

Le retour était aussi silencieux que l'allée. L'ambiance était plus pesante, presque électrique. Zayn se demandait constamment pourquoi Liam ne lui disait rien. Pourquoi Liam ne le forçait pas assez à faire des efforts. Pourquoi Liam vérifiait toutes les heures s'il était toujours resté le même.

Il ne voulait pas se l'avouer, mais au fond de lui il savait que ça ne pourrait jamais marcher entre eux. Liam ne va évidemment pas changer de bord pour lui...et Zayn ne va surement pas rester enfermé dans ce corps à vie.

-x-

  
**\- Zaynie !** Trois paires de bras l'entourèrent. Zayn sentit un petit sourire lui monter aux joues. Au moins, ces trois-là l'aiment comme il est. Exactement comme il est. Louis le coiffe d'une de ses casquettes fétiches, Niall lui caresse les jambes et Harry le regarde d'un air curieux, mais il caresse son pouce contre sa pommette puis le fait descendre jusque ses lèvres.

  
**\- On doit parler.** Dit-il. Zayn hoche la tête.

-x-

**\- Tu n'as pas l'air de t'être beaucoup reposé là-bas.**

Ils sont tous chez Harry, ayant prévu de passer les deux dernier jours de leur break ensemble.

**\- On n'a pas eu le temps de dormir justement. On faisait juste des pauses...**

Harry hausse les sourcils. Les deux jours qu'ils ont passés à Bradford ont été...mouvementés. Ils ont presque tout exploré. Liam lui donnait l'impression qu'il le voulait, à part entière, pas juste comme une simple expérience...

**\- Des pauses hein...**

Ils sont tous les deux installés contre le bord du balcon, l'un fumant un joint de cannabis, l'autre une cigarette. Zayn n'avait jamais vu Harry fumer de tabac auparavant, mais bon, il y avait d'autres problèmes plus graves à traiter.

**\- Comment est-ce que tu vas faire pour redevenir...toi ?**

**\- Et si je n'avais pas envie de me retransformer justement ? Et si j'avais envie de rester comme ça ?**

  
**\- Zayn...** Soupire Harry.

**\- Parce que peut être qu'au final je suis meilleur dans cette forme tu ne trouves pas ?**

**\- Bon, Zayn, attends dis-moi ce qui se passe ?**

**\- Il ne se passe rien. Rien du tout, j'ai juste pris ma décision voilà tout.**

**\- Et depuis quand ?**

Zayn ne répond pas. Il n'a pas envie de dire à Harry qu'il n'y arrive tout simplement pas. Il n'arrive pas à se coller dans la tête que tout redeviendra comme avant, comme s'il n'avait jamais couché avec Liam, comme s'il n'avait jamais eu ce stupide pouvoir. Comme si il avait toujours été amoureux de Liam sans rien attendre de lui en retour. Il regrette tellement de s'être laissé faire.

Mais il aurait regretté encore plus s'il avait résisté.

En attendant, Harry le prend dans ses bras.

-x-

Deux jours. Liam lui lance des regards tranchants.

Niall est assis entre eux, les regardant alternativement. Il tient une pile de magazines dans ses mains, prêt à se couvrir avec au cas où Zayn se mettrait à lancer le couteau qu'il tient dans la main.

**\- Tu vas me dire ce que tu as ?**

  
**\- Ah ? aujourd'hui tu veux causer ?** Zayn tient son couteau à steak d'une façon vraiment alarmante. Niall tire même sa chaise en arrière.

**\- Je veux juste qu'on en parle, il n'y a évidemment pas d'amélioration, et j'aimerais juste savoir si tu comptes t'activer un-**

**\- Pourquoi ?**

Liam lâche un soupir. Zayn a terriblement envie d'accourir vers lui pour effacer la mine triste qui s'affiche sur son visage.

**\- Parce qu'on doit reprendre le boulot demain Zee, tu ne peux pas te faire voir comme ça.**

**\- Et alors ? Tu me l'as demandé mon avis d'abord ?**

  
**\- Euh les gars, je vais...euh je vais aller tenir ces magazines dans la chambre d'accord** ? Niall s'enfuit du plus discrètement possible, en fermant la porte doucement derrière lui.

**\- Mais ça ne compte pas ça Zayn ! On a une image à tenir et tu ne peux pas juste...nous foutre en l'air comme ça. Il faut qu'on en parle d'abord !**

**\- Justement Liam, _on en parle_. Et je te trouve extrêmement injuste. De toute façon tu n'as toujours pensé qu'à ta gueule.**

**\- Mais**

**\- C'est toujours toi, et toi, toi et encore toi. Et tu sais quoi ? Va te faire foutre !!**

Il plante le couteau dans le bois de la table et se lève en renversant sa chaise. Maintenant il est en colère. Pas contre Liam, mais contre lui-même. Il se rend compte à présent qu'il s'est laissé aller. Qu'il a laissé ses sentiments prendre le dessus. Il s'était juré de ne jamais plus ressentir de telles choses pour qui que ce soit.

Etre une femme, ça craint, c'est émotionnel, lunatique. Il est plus susceptible qu'avant, plus docile que d'habitude. Il déteste ça. Et c'est de sa propre faute. Il s'enferme dans la salle de bains en claquant toutes les portes sur son chemin. Ce trait de caractère au moins n'a pas changé chez lui.

Mais il en a _marre_. Il veut rentrer chez lui, retrouver ses habitudes, ses cheveux courts sa barbe et surtout sa bite tiens. Elle lui manque aussi. Tant pis si Liam le préfère sans, il devra faire avec ou pas du tout.

De toute façon, Zayn ne le laissera plus le toucher.

(Il sait d'ores et déjà que c'est un mensonge)

La salle de bains d'Harry est trop spacieuse, trop éclairée, il y a trop de miroirs, il ne peut pas se retourner sans apercevoir son reflet. Et ça l'énerve, ça fait bouillir son sang à l'intérieur de lui-même parce qu'il sait que tout ça n'est qu'une façade. C'est juste une alter partie de lui-même, quelque chose qui ne sera jamais permanent. Quelque chose qu'il l'a trahit aujourd'hui. Il maudit sa stupide famille et leur stupide malédiction et toutes les autres choses stupides qu'ils ont faites. 

Il a besoin d'un bain. Un bon bain fera l'affaire pour le calmer. Et non pas le regard de chien battu de Nialler ou alors les bras rassurants d'Harry. Pas même le joint de Louis a réussi à le calmer hier. Il se déshabille en fermant les yeux, parce qu'il n'a plus envie de se voir, il ne veut plus baisser les yeux et regarder ces choses greffées à son corps. Il s'enroule dans un gros peignoir et fait couler l'eau.

-x-

S'il y a une chose que Liam déteste, c'est le conflit. Surtout avec ses meilleurs amis. Surtout avec Zayn. Il n'aurait jamais pensé il y a quelques jours se retrouver dans une telle situation avec lui. Ils ont toujours été proches. Plus proches que les autres. Peut-être même plus qu'Harry et Louis. Ils ne se disputaient jamais, sauf pour le programme de la télévision, ou quel dvd mettre dans le lecteur. Liam croyait qu'ils vivaient quelque chose de spécial.

Peut-être pas romantique, mais unique. Il aimait Zayn. Il l'aime toujours, comme il aime ses trois amis qu'il considère comme ses frères. Mais il a toujours préféré Zayn, depuis le début. Il était calme, un peu mystérieux, toujours le dernier à se lever, mais le premier à avoir fini de se préparer. Il a toujours été gentil, un peu impulsif certes, mais affectueux.

Liam ne comprenait pas là où il avait pêché. Tout avait l'air de bien se passer lorsqu'ils vivaient...leurs moments sous la couette tout au long de la semaine. Mais maintenant, Zayn le repoussait au fur et à mesure que les heures avançaient. Il ne sait plus quelle place il occupe dans son esprit, et surtout son cœur à présent.

...

Un jour et demi

_Viens chez moi Z, il faut qu'on discute._

Zayn s'apprête à verrouiller son téléphone lorsqu'un deuxième message apparait.

_En plus tu manques aux chiens, alors stp viens ?_

Zayn a évité tout le monde comme la peste. Généralement, quand il est de cette humeur, personne n'essaie de lui parler, personne n'essaie même de lui remonter le moral. Il finit toujours par revenir de lui-même. Il s'est disputé avec Liam il y a à peine quelques heures, mais il s'entête quand même à faire la paix.

Il va y aller. Il va y mettre un terme. Dire à Liam qu'il va redevenir normal, mais juste pour le bien du groupe. Liam devait surement commencer à trouver cela bizarre, le fait qu'ils se mettent subitement à coucher ensemble alors qu'ils ont passé les quatre dernières années à vivre en tant que simples...amis.

Pour le bien du groupe.

Et s'il porte la tenue la plus provocante que Lou ait pu lui acheter c'est juste une coïncidence. Pour le bien du groupe.

(Ce n'est pas du tout à cause du fait qu'il sait que Liam utilise l'excuse du chien pour convaincre ses rares conquêtes.)

**\- Harry ! Dépose-moi chez Liam s'il te plait on doit-**

Zayn se coupe lorsqu'il voit Harry le dévisager d'une façon vraiment intrigante.

**\- C'est vachement court ce que tu portes...**

**\- Oui, bon ne me juge pas il ne me restait que ça de propre...**

**\- Et vraiment moulant aussi tu serais pas en train d'essayer de-**

**\- Harry ! J'ai pas que ça à faire bordel !!**

Il se lève en faisant une moue. Il déteste quand les gens se mettent à crier sur lui. Surtout lorsqu'il sait qu'il a raison.

  
**\- Réfléchis bien à ce que tu fais Zee** , conseille Harry doucement lorsqu'ils arrivent devant la propriété très privée de Liam. **S'il te plait.**  


**\- Oui, d'accord maman, et je rentre aussi avant le coucher du soleil !**

**\- Au fait Zayn, t'es canon habillé comme ça alors vas-y, démonte le bien une dernière fois !**

Harry lui fait un clin d'œil et lève son pouce en l'air. Zayn ne sait pas s'il doit lui dire qu'il a oublié de mettre des sous-vêtements et qu'il a donc passé tout le trajet cul nu sur ses beaux sièges en cuir. Il l'a surement déjà remarqué.

Liam vit dans une énorme baraque. Si on constate le fait qu'il y vit seul. Il a plusieurs jardins une véranda, une piscine et même un petit terrain de tennis. C'est assez d'espace, pour que ses chiens puissent jouer dehors, sans risquer de s'aventurer hors de la propriété. Ils sont d'ailleurs en train de se courir après, autour d'un petit nain de jardin.

Zayn tape le code d'entrée qu'il connait parfaitement bien malgré lui. C'est lui qui l'a choisi quand Liam a emménagé ici. Il l'a aidé à porter ses cartons, à aménager ses meubles, et a même peint ses murs.

Liam ne laisse personne d'autre toucher ses affaires. A part Zayn. C'est qu'il a surement quelque chose de plus spécial que les autres non ? Il appuie sur la sonnette et tire sur sa jupe en attendant. Il n'y peut rien, il est accro à Liam. Accro à cette relation qu'ils ont tenue depuis le début de la semaine. Il ne peut pas tout lâcher de sitôt.

Il va coucher avec Liam une dernière fois, mettre un terme à leur relation et espérer pouvoir rattraper un semblant d'amitié avec lui. Il n'a jamais vraiment aimé la confrontation de toute façon.

La porte s'ouvre, mais ce sont les chiens qui l'accueillent en premier. Zayn avait peur qu'ils ne le reconnaissent pas mais ils se jettent sur lui, le faisant tomber à la reverse. C'est l'une des raisons principales pour laquelle il ne quitte jamais le domicile de Liam. Il adore s'occuper de ses animaux.

  
**\- Bob ! Aww tu m'as manqué !!** Zayn rit, assit au sol en regardant les trois chiens tournoyer autour de lui. **Et toi aussi Max, et toi aussi !** C'est bien la seule chose qui le rendra éternellement heureux.

  
**\- Zayn ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais par terre ? Allez oust ! Laissez le....** Liam arrive tendant ses mains. Il attrape celles de Zayn et le tire d'une telle force qu'il se retrouve instantanément debout contre Liam. Instinctivement, Liam l'immobilise en l'attrapant par les hanches. Zayn est en _feu_.

  
**\- On devait discuter...** chuchote Zayn, les lèvres dangereusement proches de celles de son ami. Oui, ils doivent. Ou devaient.

**\- Maintenant ?**

**\- Je ne sais pas....si je te dis que je ne porte rien sous ma jupe ?**

C'est assez pour décider Liam, qui le soulève facilement par la taille

  
**\- Tout à l'heure alors** , conclut-il en fermant la porte à l'aide de son pied.

-x-

**\- Qu'est ce qu'on fait Liam ?**

**\- Je ne sais pas Zayn, je ne sais pas quoi te répondre parce qu'en toute franchise, j'ai peur que tu te remettes à me crier dessus.**

**\- Hmm**

**\- Qu'est-ce que toi tu veux faire ?**

Il veut que tout redevienne comme avant. Que ce soit juste lui et Liam comme ils l'ont toujours été. Qu'ils soient les meilleurs amis du monde, des frères. De toute façon, il s'est toujours sacrifié pour le bien être des autres. Ce n'est pas la première fois que Liam lui brise le cœur involontairement. De toute façon.

**\- Je vais tout arranger.**

  
**\- Attends** , Liam se met en position assise, et tire Zayn vers lui pour l'asseoir sur ses cuisses. **Tu vas le faire ?**  


**\- J'en ai marre qu'on me mette la pression Liam. Tu sais que je n'aime pas ça, et je n'ai pas envie de tout gâcher avec vous. Je vais tout arranger.**

Liam lui donne un petit sourire. Au fond, il est toujours le même. Zayn a un petit peu d'espoir. Un tout petit peu.

**\- Zayn tu es....tu es magnifique !**

**\- Tu dis juste ça parce que je suis une fille.**

**\- Non, je l'ai toujours pensé, même avant. Je te l'ai déjà dit en plus.**

C'est vrai, Liam l'avait souvent complimenté, mais il pensait que c'était juste pour rire. Il ne pensait pas que Liam était sérieux. C'est normal entre amis non ?

**\- Je vais t'avouer un truc, ton ancien toi me manque. C'est comme ça que je t'ai connu, et c'est comme ça que je te préfère de toute façon.**

**\- Mais et ce qu'on fait en ce moment ? On oublie tout simplement ?**

**\- C'était...spécial. Et puis, tôt ou tard ça aurait fini par arriver, vu comment on était proches.**

**\- Tu oublies quelque chose Liam, j'ai la même chose que tu as entre les jambes...**

Liam lève un sourcil, comme s'il n'avait pas compris. Mais il était loin d'être bête, il y avait surement déjà pensé avant Zayn. Avant même qu'ils ne comprennent ce qui se passe.

Zayn le laisse réfléchir. Il ne va pas rendre ça facile pour Liam. Comme ça, peut-être que ça lui fera moins mal à la fin. Il l'espère.

**\- Oui j'ai remarqué, mais elle fonctionne non ? Alors je ne vois pas le mal**

Non en fait, Liam ne comprenait rien.

**\- Liam...sortir avec une fille, c'est ce que tu as toujours fait. C'est facile, c'est normal. Mais là avec moi c'est totalement différent.**

**\- En quoi... ?**

**\- Tu oublies que je suis un _homme_! Que tout change ! Tu ne t'en rends pas compte mais est ce que une fois que je serais redevenu moi, tu voudrais m'embrasser ? Sans être dégouté ? Tu sais comment le couple marche ? Comment on _ferait l'amour_? Tu ne sais pas dans quoi tu t'embarque Liam et ça m'embête de te le dire, mais ça ne va pas marcher comme ça.**

**\- Je ne sais pas si tu es en train de m'insulter gentiment ou juste en train mitrailler ma dignité, mais Zayn, je ne suis pas stupide.**

Liam a cette expression dans son regard. Celle qui exprime qu'il est touché. Il ne se met jamais en colère pour Zayn. A chaque fois qu'ils sont en désaccord, il adopte juste cette mine dépressive qu'il ne lâche pas tant qu'il ne se réconcilie pas avec Zayn. Il est pathétique, vraiment.

**\- Tu sais pourquoi j'ai rompu avec Danielle ?**

**\- Overbookés ? Elle t'a trompé ?**

**\- ça et le fait qu'elle crachait tout le temps sur toi. Elle pensait que tu étais jaloux, que tu voulais me séparer d'elle. Elle pensait même que je la trompais avec toi. Tout le temps, elle me disait des choses, parfois c'était horrible....puis un jour à force de te défendre, elle m'a demandé si j'étais tombé amoureux de toi...**

Zayn retient son souffle. Il ne savait absolument rien de toute cette histoire. Bon, lui et Danielle n'ont jamais vécu une grande histoire d'amitié, et pour être honnête il a la détestait cette fille. Alors elle avait raison de se méfier de lui dans un sens.

**\- Et tu lui as dit quoi ?**

**\- Que je ne savais pas...**

  
**\- Ecoute, Liam si tu dis juste ça pour te foutre de ma gueule je** , Liam le coupe en plaquant sa main contre la bouche de Zayn.

**\- Non Zayn, je t'aime. Je ne sais pas comment, mais c'est plus que de l'amitié, et définitivement pas fraternel. Je suis totalement terrifié, mais comme c'est toi, je ne panique pas.**

Ça a toujours été comme ça chez Liam. Il a toujours su rester calme dans ces situations.

**\- Moi je flippe à mort.**

**-x-**

Zayn se réveille, et il sait que quelque chose a changé. Il sent les bras de Liam pressés directement contre son torse. Plat. Il ne réagit pas tout de suite.

C'est Liam qui le réveille une deuxième fois, en hurlant dans ses oreilles.

-x-

**\- C'est dommage qu'on en ait acheté autant, pour que ça finisse par ne plus servir...**

**\- T'étais bien content de me l'ôter aussi hein**

  
**\- Hmm c'est vrai...** Liam se penche pour embrasser Zayn dans le cou.

Leur premier baiser après l'incident a été...catastrophique. Zayn s'était enfermé toute la matinée pour pleurer. De joie, et bizarrement de tristesse. La fin d'une aventure. Il n'avait aucunement l'intention de se changer à nouveau.

C'était à prendre ou à laisser, et Liam était apparemment très excité à l'idée d'expérimenter avec lui. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, tout va bien entre eux.

  
**\- Je peux toujours les porter....** Zayn passe le doigt sur la dentelle fine d'un des dessous qu'il a acheté avec Lou. Ce serait vraiment, vraiment dommage de les abandonner au fond de son armoire.

**Author's Note:**

> ( Bien sur il y aura une suite, plus de lemon et une explication préalable, mais je continue seulement si ça plait aux gens. Donc dites moi, je ne pourrais pas le deviner sinon :) je suis en pleine période Ziam, donc il y en aura beaucoup!!!)


End file.
